cawfandomcom-20200216-history
WEDF NXT Season 1 results
WEDF NXT Season 1 Results 2015: WEDF NXT Episode 1: * Kevin Owens def. Malik Brown in an NXT Championship Tournament First Round match * Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) def. The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) * Terry Atkins def. Tyler Breeze in an NXT Championship Tournament First Round match WEDF NXT Episode 2: * Sami Zayn def. Mark Butcher by disqualification in an NXT Championship Tournament First Round match * Tyler Breeze def. Amazing Red * Vin Taylor def. Adrian Neville in an NXT Championship Tournament First Round match WEDF NXT Episode 3: * Malik Brown def. Alonzo Banderas * The Bladerunners (Gage Grayson & Tyler King) def. Otaku Book Club (Tommy & Yamato) * Sami Zayn & Terry Atkins vs. Kevin Owens & Vin Taylor was a No Contest WEDF NXT Episode 4: * Adrian Neville def. CJ Parker * Tyler Breeze def. "Malik Brown" * Vin Taylor def. Terry Atkins in an NXT Championship Tournament Semi-final WEDF NXT Episode 5: * Adrian Neville def. Tyler Breeze * The Vaudevillains def. Sin Cara in a Handicap Match * Sami Zayn def. Kevin Owens in an NXT Championship Tournament Semi-final WEDF NXT Episode 6: * Vin Taylor def. Malik Brown in a Pick Your Poison match * Lucha Dragons def. New Age Outlaws * The Shield def. Sami Zayn in a Pick Your Poison match WEDF NXT: Arrival * Kevin Owens def. Adrian Neville in a #1 Contender's Match for the NXT Championship * Baron Corbin def. CJ Parker * Malik Brown def. Tyler Breeze * The Bladerunners defeated The Lucha Dragons to become the first-ever NXT Tag Team Champions * Sami Zayn def. Vin Taylor in the NXT Championship Tournament Finals to become the first-ever NXT Champion 2016: National E-Wrestling Day 4 - February 7, 2016 * Sami Zayn © def. Malik Brown to retain the NXT Championship WEDF NXT Episode 7: * Kevin Owens def. Mojo Rawley * Dante Styles def. Tye Dillinger in a $25,000 Swag Olympic Challenge * The Vaudevillains def. Dance Floor Dangers (B.B. Disco & Super KENJI) in a #1 Contender's Match for the NXT Tag Team Championship WEDF NXT: AXXESS * Sami Zayn def. Alonzo Banderas in an NXT: Axxess Tournament Quarterfinal Match * Tyson Kidd def. Malik Brown in an NXT: Axxess Tournament Quarterfinal Match * Finn Balor def. Tyler Breeze in an NXT: Axxess Tournament Quarterfinal Match * Adrian Neville def. Kevin Owens in an NXT: Axxess Tournament Quarterfinal Match * Sami Zayn def. Finn Balor in an NXT: Axxess Tournament Semi-Final Match * Adrian Neville def. Tyson Kidd in an NXT: Axxess Tournament Semi-Final Match * Adrian Neville def. Sami Zayn in the NXT: Axxess Tournament Finals Match; winning the final spot in the WEDF Television Championship match on the Rasslemania 3 preshow 2018: WEDF NXT Takeover: The End * Bobby Roode defeated Baron Corbin * American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) * Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Elias Samson * The Shield (Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) © defeated Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) to retain the WEDF Tag Team Championship * The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) & The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated TM61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) & #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) * Malik Brown & Finn Balor defeated Tyson Kidd & Tyler Breeze * Rey Mysterio © defeated Hideo Itami to retain the WEDF Cruiserweight Championship * Sami Zayn © defeated Neville & Kevin Owens to retain the NXT Championship Category:WEDF NXT